


purple red black

by thoughtsofjoy_dreamsoflove



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, KydRae, One Shot, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 10:28:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13679850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thoughtsofjoy_dreamsoflove/pseuds/thoughtsofjoy_dreamsoflove
Summary: Purple, red, and black aren't exactly the colors you think of on Valentine's Day. But for Kyd Wykkyd and Raven, they're the only ones that matter. One-shot.Originally published on ff.net February, 2014.





	purple red black

Purple is the color of his name as it drips out of her mouth in a whisper. Purple because, like him, it's dark but oh-so-sweet.

"Kyd."

_Red_ is the color of his eyes as they turn to stare at her; two garnets embedded in an ice-colored face.

**Black** is the color of the shadows that wreathe them; take them away from the petty world of Good vs. Evil and Hero vs. Villain and Teen Titans vs. H.I.V.E. Five.

Purple is the color of the bruises blooming on her heart as he says "Happy Valentine's Day, Raven." It hurts because Valentine's Day isn't supposed to be wrapped in secret, but when you're Raven&Kyd Wykkyd you really don't have much of a choice.

_Red_ is the color of the rose he hands her. It's half-wilted and petals have been shaved off. But the thorns are still there.

"Sorry," he says. "I would've gotten you something better…like a, uh, a necklace or something. Box of chocolates, maybe." He chuckles half-heartedly. "But I don't have the money for that, as you know. And you wouldn't have accepted anything that had been stolen."

It doesn't even really faze her anymore when he says things like that. He steals things. He's Kyd Wykkyd. He has to. "No, I probably wouldn't have. But this is enough."

The lie that falls from her mouth and lands awkwardly on the ground is **black.** It's not the less than impressive gift that bothers her. That rose is just another reminder, though, that they can never have a "normal" relationship. Well, neither of them could ever have a normal relationship, anyway, because they're not normal people.

But if they'd just fallen in love with anybody else, somebody from their side, they wouldn't have to have secrets lodged in their throats and guilty sweat on their brows while they're with their friends. "Forbidden love" – that overused cliché of the romance genre. They never really thought about how much it would hurt in real life.

Purple is the color of her luck – dark because, by God, being in love with Kyd Wykkyd is like continuing to smile even when somebody is shoving you to the floor, over and over and over. Sweet because now she can't remember a world where she didn't have the pattern of his lips perfectly memorized.

_Red_ is the color of her pulse in her throat as he leans down and traces his thumb over it.

"I'm sorry." He whispers. "I'm really sorry, okay? I –"

"Stop." She says. "I know. Now just kiss me."

So he does, and **black** is the color of his kiss, because it's rather like death, in a way. It drags her down and holds her in a place that's very safe and heavy, like velvet. And maybe its poison in the end and maybe it does more harm than good. But for now it seems like the best idea in the world.

Purple, _red_ , and **black**. Not exactly the colors you think of on Valentine's Day.

But they're seeping throughout Raven and Kyd Wykkyd's world, suffocating them and giving them breath at the same time. And on Valentine's Day, those are the only colors they really care about.


End file.
